mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle In Bangkok
Battle In Bangkok Limited Time Mission Event available from March 9, 2011 to March 17, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. This Is Where We Make Our Stand. As expected, the Neo-Imperium headed to Bangkok after they were done with Moscow. At the culmination of the event Bangkok is over-run by the Neo-Imperium and all access is denied. Note: Due to overwhelming demand Zynga decided to leave Bangkok open for the time being, but this is only temporary and the Neo-Imperium will surely close down the airport in the future. As an extra during this event, the Snake Fang ( ) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). There is also a 5x Job Mastery bonus if you have not completed Bangkok yet. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Exiled No More ''"So the Neo-Imperium has finally come to our corner of the world. They've taken my power from me. I am in exile. Help me take back what I lost, and I will follow you." - Shadow King "Good work. You have a long road ahead though." - Shadow King #Get help from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Declare a War 1 time. #Buy 1 item from the Port. }} The King Returns "First, we need to establish a base in Bangkok. It is important our presence goes unnoticed for now." - Shadow King "Good work. Now that we have a base of operations, the real work begins. Track down Suchart and get his help." - Shadow King #Acquire 10 Satellite Phones. (Hijack a Boat Load of Electronics Job) #Job: Force A Local Landowner To Sell (15x). #Complete 15 succesful Robs in Bangkok. }} Little Brother "The Shadow King sent you? Well then, I'll do as you say. But only if you help me free my brother from a high-security prison." - Suchart "He's free! You have my thanks. Take these rewards, and I will tell you how to strike at the Triad first." - Suchart #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Win 35 fights in Bangkok. Destroy Their Stronghold "You think you can hurt us? The Triad works for the Neo-Imperium now. Together we are unstoppable." - Chang "I know when I'm beat. Go ahead, finish what you started. And make it quick." - Chang #Win 1 War. #Collect from your Cockfighting Pen 2 times. (You can collect from Cockfighting Pen every 24 hours) #Acquire 15 Satellite Phones. (Hijack a Boat Load of Electronics Job) }} Dangerous Dealings "You want to deal Triad secrets? I can speak for the Yakuza. What is your offer?" - Toshiki "Your trap worked! Now that we have hostages, we can negotiate with the Neo-Imperium." - Suchart #Ask for 6 Manila Envelopes from your mafia. #Successfully rob 10 Piracy Operations in Bangkok. The Final Meeting "You're a fool if you thought I would follow you. Now that you've handled the Neo-Imperium in Bangkok, I think I will take over from here." - Shadow King "You are stronger then you look, but you haven't seen the last of me!" - Shadow King #Acquire 30 Satellite Phones. (Hijack a Boat Load of Electronics Job) #Win 100 fights in Bangkok. #Boss Fight: Shadow King. (Shadow King has 10,000 ) }} Gallery Bangkok_Newspaper.png Battle_In_Bangkok.png '' Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Battle In Bangkok Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Limited Time Missions